Chapter 1 of Fallen By ems514
by Ems514
Summary: Chapter 1 Steam bared her teeth staring back at what seemed like a thousand menacing eyes staring at her ready to pounce. She had chosen to give a little distraction, so she could get away. Suddenly, a yowl split the air and all of the cats pounced on her. One deepened the gash in her shoulder making her yowl in pain. Another slashed the long gashes in her side, while another did t


Falling By Ems514

Fanfic of the original Warriors by Erin Hunter

Prologue

Why?

The perfect word for what she's going through right now. Why? She scratched at the wooden bars of the makeshift cage, cursing to herself. She apparently ran into a fat cat's yard, and he said something that made her lash out on him. His twoleg barred her up in the makeshift cage, leaving her to scratch and scramble around, trying to break free. She nudged at the lock, which did nothing. Why do two legs always put combination lock up all the time? She scratched at her ear, making her wince, as she scratched over her fresh scratch on her ear. She had licked off all the blood from the attack by the Malifers, but that did nothing but make her in more pain. Her shoulder burned from a ferocious bite, and her claw was wrenched. She lay down on the carpet set in the cage, and sighed deeply. She heard loud, thunderous paws heading her direction. Escape! The twoleg was coming her way. He opened the cage door, and when she had the chance, she bolted out, trying to find an exit. Suddenly she saw a clear glass shape flicker into view. The window! It was open, so she clawed her way through it, Rolling out of the window, surprisingly landing on something soft. She shook her bangs out of her face, to see a Slim Gray and white tom with splotchy black dots over his muzzle and eyes. She jumped off of him, her pelt flushing. He looked up and his eyes sparkled with amusement and mesmorization. She noticed that he was staring at her pelt. He looked up at her eyes, his deep blue eyes caving into her soul. He shook his head and suddenly spoke in a soothing voice, "Hi. My name's Shadow. Yours?" His eyes twinkled with curiosity. "Me? My name's Stream." Her voice was shaky, as if the scratches had made her feel like jello. "I- I like her pelt," He stammered "It's beautiful." She blushed and suddenly pricked up her good ear, blood beginning to flow from the other. Shadow suddenly noticed her scratches and his eyes filled with worry, and something she couldn't describe, as if he liked her. She looked him up and down quickly before remembering where she was headed. She cared for Shadow, even though they just met. "Got to go-In a hurry-Danger- Can't come with" Words scrambled out of her mouth just before running in the direction she was headed. Her whole body seethed with pain and worry. She heard pawsteps behind her, pawing the ground fast. Shadow had come after her. She jumped a wall and continued on, ignoring the screeching pain of her injuries. She ran into an alley, that made her freeze. It was covered in moss and feathers, with twigs making a make-shift nest. Shadow entered the alley as if nothing surprised him. "You found my home." He mewed. He padded over to a nest, the largest of them all, and cozily sat in it. Her eyes were wide with alarm, and danger, as if she'd seen a spiked wall about to impale them all. Her eyes suddenly softened into what looked like a dreamy blur of happiness. She padded to the center of the room, the moonlight showing her unique pelt. It was completely white, with purple and red stripes on her ears, tail, and back. Her muzzle was splotched with purple and red. Her blue green eyes sparkled,and her smile and twinkle in her eyes faded. She neared the entrance ear perked, her eyes widening. Shadow began to feel alarmed, as he heard the voices of the Malifer group saying "You sure she's in there?" said a female voice not far from the entrance. "I saw her go in. I'm sure of it." A gruff tom voice mewed. Stream knew what she had to do. She padded out of the den, hearing Shadow's yelp of surprise. The clearing was empty. She was about to reenter the alley, when she heard the female voice directly behind her "Well, well. If it isn't splot pelt. I thought we dealt with you earlier. Too bad the boss wants you alive." She turned to see a black female with a grey muzzle, paws, and tail. Stream growled softly. "Come with us." The female mewed calmly. "I'll never follow you, ever!" Stream hissed. "So sad. I thought we could do this the easy way. Now we have to take you by force." A group of cats suddenly morphed out of the shadows. They all had a swirl marks burned on their chest, with angry faces glowing. She had to get away, or fight them.


End file.
